The Mermaid and the Sea Monster
by Violet Rose In The Dark
Summary: Christine is a mermaid unhappy with her life, she thinks "If only I could go up there and explore the world" but she can't, unless she's willing to make a deal with the feared sea monster living in the darkest and deepest of caves. She will soon realize everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER  
**

 _ **THE PRICE**_

"I know you're here, there's nowhere to hide." I heard a deep voice say.

"I wasn't trying to, I'm actually looking for you. I need to ask a favor of you."

"A favor, well, I'm always available for that," the voice said. I tried looking for the source but it was too dark.

"Can you help me?"

"Well, that depends on the favor and what you are willing to give."

"I didn't bring anything with me, I don't know how I can..."

"Fortune is not all I seek for, my child, there are many other different ways of payment." I gulped.

"Well, go ahead and tell me about that favor you so eagerly came here for," it said.

"I want to have legs, I want to be a human."

"A human? We're aspiring for much, aren't we?"

"Well, can you make it happen?"

"Of course I can." I saw something move from the shadows and that's when I saw who I had been talking to and it wasn't anything like I expected.

It wasn't an octopus like everyone had been saying, or a woman like everyone had told me. It was a merman and he was...beautiful. I felt wrong thinking that.

This creature was supposed to be evil and scary but he didn't look anything like I'd pictured it in my mind.

"So this little mermaid wants to be human. Why would you want to leave this wonderful ocean for plain land?"

He smiled and looked at me from head to fin. I had never felt so uncomfortable in my life but even then I couldn't help but feel a little bit of excitement at his intense gaze on me.

"Well...I want to see the world and I can't do that if I'm trapped...here, and maybe find true love." I smiled at the thought.

"Well, if that is what you want, I shall give it to you. At a price of course," he said and I tried to keep my focus on the situation and not his alluring voice.

"Like I said I didn't bring anything..."

"That's alright my dear. My ways of payment are more...unique than most. In this particular case, all I would need is your voice."

"My voice...but without my voice..."

"What would you need it for? To see the world?"

"How would I...?"

"Speak? What for? You will have your looks and pretty human legs, all you would need to find a man."

I kept twisting my hands, I didn't know what to do. I didn't expect I'd have to give up my voice, the only thing which made me special.

"I don't have all day mermaid. So to hurry this along, I'll make you a proposition. Instead of three days which is how long my deals usually last, I shall give you one week. One whole week with human legs, enough time to explore land and maybe even find this true love you speak of."

"I..."

"I'm not done yet, if by the end of the week you find your true love, you will have your voice back and you will be able to stay human. If you do not find it I will be kind enough to give your voice back to you but you'll become a mermaid again and you shall belong to me."

"What? Belong to you?"

"Yes, that is correct. Or did you expect to get a deal offering nothing? I am being more than kind to you." He swam towards me and held my arms from behind.

"I'm giving you all you want, human legs and even more time than I give most merpeople. You should consider yourself lucky. You'll have enough time to find true love and get out of the deal. I think it's completely fair. All I ask for is your voice, not much really."

I placed my hand against my throat. I knew there was no other way I could become human, this was my only shot.

"A whole week with human legs, right?"

"Yes, my dear." He swam in front of me and presented me with the contract.

"You know this is your only chance." His voice sounded seductive once again, making the situation even more confusing.

I took the pen from his hand and signed the contract quickly while looking away.

"Done." He smiled and darkness surrounded me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and liked the story! Knowing you guys liked it that much made me so happy! :D I'm really excited to be posting a new chapter so here it is!

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER  
**

 _ **FINALLY HUMAN**_

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the sand. I tried to sit up but I only got halfway, my head felt like it was spinning in circles. I tried to figure out what was going on and then I remembered. The sea monster, or strangely attractive merman, the deal, the darkness.

Everything came rushing back to me.

And when it did I immediately looked down and I couldn't have been happier at what I saw. Legs, human legs. I was finally a human.

I couldn't contain my excitement so I stood up quickly and tried to walk. But I failed miserably as I lost complete balance and fell on the water.

But even then I tried to stand up one more time and this time I didn't fall.

I had never been happier in my entire life. My biggest dream had come true and I didn't think it could get any better.

As I was trying to learn how to walk, I didn't want to waste any time, I caught a glimpse of a package on a rock and getting curious I tried to see what it was. It was a dress, a beautiful dress. I looked at the note next to it and read it.

 _Christine, I hope you like my present. I figured you'd need something to cover yourself with and look presentable. Also I wanted to remind you about our deal in case you had forgotten. Don't try to run away because I will find you. There's no going back._

 _Erik_

Erik? Was that the sea monster's name? Probably. I mean, it's not like I made a deal with every merman that crossed my path.

I was worried at that moment. What if I couldn't get out of the deal, what if I didn't find true love and instead I'd have to be enslaved for the rest of my life? But I couldn't think about that now. I was on land and I had human legs, all I ever wanted. And true love would find me, I was sure of it.

I put on the dress just for the mere fact that I had to cover myself somehow but when I saw it on me I actually really liked it. Who knew the sea monster would actually give me something I like?

After that I spent a good amount of time walking and almost running, overjoyed that I was a human. My eyes were closed as I twirled around and it was magnificent how I could feel the breeze on my hair and the sun on my skin.

Until I stumbled on something and I fell. Maybe having my eyes closed hadn't been the greatest idea.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" someone asked and when I opened my eyes I saw a man. He stretched out his hand to me and I took it.

I couldn't believe it, there was a human in front of me. It was so unreal.

"I apologize for tripping you, it wasn't my intention. My name is Raoul by the way, may I ask yours?" I opened my mouth to speak and then realized my voice was gone. Sadness washed over me.

"What is it?"

I tried to explain to him I couldn't speak because someone had taken my voice but it was useless.

"You can't speak?" I nodded no.

"Is someone here with you?" I nodded no once again.

"You are all by yourself?" I nodded yes sadly.

"Poor girl, here, I'll take you to my palace and maybe we can find a way to help you," he said and I smiled. He put his arms around me and guided me. It felt different somehow, I had never been held by a man before. Well, except for the sea monster, or Erik, whoever he was.

It had felt different with him for sure, but I couldn't pinpoint why.

 _Maybe because he's not a man but a monster,_ I thought to myself.

Yeah, that was probably why.

Raoul led me to his palace and it was even more amazing than I expected. I had never seen something so majestic.

When we entered the palace a woman greeted us.

"Hello Vicomte, how was your walk?"

"Very good, thank you. I bring with me a guest, she's going to be staying here as long as she needs to. I found her on the beach and she seems to be quite confused and completely lost. Will you please take care of her?"

"Of course. What's your name young lady?"

I opened my mouth to speak out of habit but then remembered I couldn't.

"She can't speak Madame Giry, that's one of the reasons why I thought she might need our help."

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, come with me, I'll take you to a room so you can rest."

The woman, or Madame Giry, as he had called her led me to a room and when I saw inside I couldn't believe my eyes. It was huge like everything else in this palace.

"I'll let you have some time alone dear and then I'll call you for dinner."

I smiled and she went on her way.

After maybe half an hour she came back and led me to the dining room.

It was so elegant and I couldn't stop myself from looking around the enormous room. Everything about the human world was so beautiful.

After dinner Raoul gave me a tour of the palace. He asked me questions and I would no my head yes or no. Even though we couldn't have a real conversation, it was really pleasant having an almost conversation with him.

At the end of the tour, he led me back to my room and wished me goodnight. I sat on the bed and tried to process all that had happened. I wasn't a mermaid anymore, I had met an actual human and he had been so kind to let me stay at his palace.

He'd talked about all his interests and dreams and every time he looked at me he smiled. I couldn't help but wonder, could he be my true love?

He'd found me on the beach and taken me in, it must be destiny.

The books I had read, they all had a prince with a palace. Raoul wasn't exactly a prince but he was a vicomte. I was so fascinated by the idea of true love, I did want to believe this was my chance.

"Greetings, little mermaid." I looked around to see who it was. It was him, the sea monster.

He looked different from the last time I had seen him, the main difference being he had legs instead of his blue tail, which took me by surprise. Everything else was mostly the same. His black hair was slicked back and his blue eyes were an intense as ever.

He was wearing leather pants and the neck of his white shirt was open. He looked stunning and I was trying to not focus on that as much as possible.

I opened my mouth to speak but then remembered I didn't have my voice. I looked at him angrily.

"What were you trying to say?" I felt my voice come back with a movement of his hand. My voice, it was back. I touched my neck in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I give you all that you desire plus a pretty new dress and this is how you greet me. I have to say, your manners are kind of rusty." He sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"You took my voice. I might be happy about being a human but that doesn't mean our deal makes me happy."

"Well, you could always just call it off. Then of course you wouldn't be a human anymore and you would belong to me but personally I don't mind that at all," he said with a smile.

"No, thank you."

"Alright then. So this quest about seeking your true love, how is that coming along?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, isn't that what our deal is all about?"

"Yes, but I still have a week so I don't know why you'd care now."

"Maybe I like to keep an eye on my clients."

"Well, you don't have to keep an eye on me. And to answer your question, my quest is going very well, thank you very much."

"Oh, is that so?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I met a vicomte today and I think he possibly might be my true love." I smiled. But my smile faded away when I heard his laughter.

"Oh, you mean the boy? He's a vicomte? I wasn't aware children could hold such title."

"He's not a child, he's a man just like you. Actually not like you because he's not a monster," I said and he looked daringly at me. And then he smiled again.

"Well, it seems you're completely unaware of what a real man is. But I'd be more than willing to show you."

"No, thank you," I said in disgust.

"Your loss. Anyway, I have a lot of places to attend to..."

"You have more people to trick, that doesn't surprise me," I cut him off.

He smiled at me again and I wished he wouldn't do that so often because every time he did my knees would get weak and I couldn't help but feel a weird sensation in my body.

"You are a feisty thing, aren't you?"

I looked away and didn't respond.

"I might be a monster like you said but I know when I've overstayed my welcome..."

"You were never welcomed in the first place."

I heard him scoff.

"Alright, I guess I will be going now. Goodnight Christine." He snapped his fingers and my voice left my body.

When I looked back he was already gone. I crossed my arms. That man, or monster, whatever he could be considered, drove me nuts. Offering to show me what a real man was? Please, who did he think he was? It frustrated me to no end, even though I didn't know exactly why.

Why did everything he said got to me so deep? It's true I had a deal with him and that was something to be worried about but it was like his every word and gesture toyed with my emotions.

I sighed and laid back on the bed. It didn't matter, I was a human and I had met a wonderful vicomte. Possibly my true love. And he was going to be the one who saved me from this monster. I got under the covers and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, or really short, but I wanted to give you something even though it isn't much. Work and school make it very difficult to write as much as I want :/ but my semester is almost over so soon enough I'll have more time to write! Again thank you so much to everyone who faves and follows this story. I appreciate each review I get and every time I read one it brings a :D to my face. So please if you have the time do review. It'd mean so much to me :)

Also on another note, here's the link to the picture of the dress Erik gave Christine. FanFiction won't let me post the whole link though so just click on the first link and you'll be able to see it ;)

shop/dresses/when-the-night-comes-dress-in-blue

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **NO ESCAPE FROM THE DARKNESS  
**_

He caught me and caressed my body. It was impossible to get away. Somehow he had me trapped against my will and yet I knew there was something else that kept me from escaping. Something I couldn't understand in the haze that clouded my mind.

"What do you want me from me? I don't understand..."

"Dear child, I want your voice of course," he said while keeping me trapped in his arms. Every part of his body was a trap. Even his tail which surrounded mine halfway trying to constrict me as much as possible.

"But why?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"Because that's how it begins. First your voice and then you. It's a downward spiral that has begun."

"I don't want to belong to you, I want to be free." I tried to swim away but it was hopeless, he was so much stronger than me and it was impossible to escape from his tight embrace. He held me more forcefully and turned me around. He looked determined and passionate, and it just made me want to escape even more.

"Admit it little mermaid, you want me and it's only a matter of time before you realize it." He then turned me back around and held me even closer against his body, and I regretted having tried to escape because the way he was holding me now was more suffocating than ever before.

"No, that's not true," I tried to yell but his embrace made my voice weak. It was like, if by embracing me, he took away any strength I had left.

"Oh, but it is." His right hand went up my body until it got to my neck. He tightened his grip around it and whispered in my ear, "Only 6 more days before you're mine Christine and when you do become mine you'll never escape".

I felt my body give out against his in surrender and darkness consumed me.

I gasped and sat straight up on the bed. Fear overcame me like it never had before. God, what had I done?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! Since I'm almost done with all my finals I had a little extra time to post another chapter! I wanted to thank angelofmusic46 for her wonderful message and every person who has reviewed, too! Lila, Melstrife, gizemgonenc188, Ninja Nerd, Quest, Purplelover188, Thee Angel of Music and a guest. Thanks to everyone who faved and followed the story :D It means so much to me you guys like it and I hold each review dear to my heart so please review if you get the chance :D

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **THE BALL**_

After the dream I wasn't able to go back to sleep and how could I? I'd given up my freedom, my voice, everything to be human.

And even though I didn't regret doing everything in my power to make my dream come true, I wish it didn't have to be this way.

Not only did I feel scared about the situation but also confused. This monster had taken so much from me but still I found him...I didn't even dare to say it.

It was nerve-wracking to say the least.

"Dear, are you awake?" I heard Madame Giry ask from the other side of the room.

I opened the door and gave the best smile I could muster.

"Hello dear, I just wanted to let you know breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

I nodded indicating I'd gotten the message.

"Alright, I'll leave you to yourself now. If you need anything, just let me know." I smiled before she went on her way.

I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor. This was going to be a long day if I couldn't get this dream out of my head.

After I got ready I went downstairs for breakfast. Raoul was already seating at the table and when he saw me he smiled and got up from his chair.

"Good morning," he said and pulled out my chair. I smiled in gratitude and sat down.

"I'm so glad you could join me for breakfast. I wanted to tell you about a really important matter. There is going to be a ball tonight. I had planned it many weeks ago and the day has arrived, and nothing would make me happier than if you came."

I nodded my heard so quickly I almost got dizzy. A ball? I had always wanted to go to a ball. I'd imagined how it'd be to be in the arms of my true love and have my first dance.

"Excellent! You're going to have a wonderful time and hopefully you will let me be your partner for the night?"

I smiled in response.

"Great! It really is an honor." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He continued talking about the ball and many other things. His kingdom, palace, etc. It was...interesting listening to him but I couldn't help but feel lied to. All those books I'd read, they all had interesting conversations. The princess and her true love would talk about so many things and never get bored or anything alike.

Maybe the sea monster had been right and I hadn't needed my voice after all, I don't think I could've gotten a word in either way.

This was the human world though and I had to get used to it, even if the conversations between humans weren't the greatest. I was sure I could manage, after all, anything was better than being the prisoner of a sea monster.

After breakfast Raoul excused himself since he had to make more preparations for the ball but he promised he'd be at my door at six.

I went to my room and stayed there all day. It sounded like something uninteresting to do but I enjoyed the peace and quiet.

And I needed a lot of peace these days because who wouldn't after having such strange dreams?

And then there was one more issue. I couldn't stop looking at the balcony in my room, afraid the sea monster would show up again. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't and every minute I got more frustrated.

By the time five came around I couldn't have been more anxious. I was worried about everything. The sea monster, the deal, the dance.

I had been a mermaid all my life, I didn't have any idea on how to dance. An hour before the ball Madame Giry came into my room and helped me get ready. She was such a nice person and I wish I could've thanked her for how kind she was. The dress she'd picked out for me was beautiful. It was a strapless light purple dress and even though it was hard to breath in and I was having a little trouble moving since it was such a big dress, I couldn't have been happier.

At six she left my room and as promised Raoul showed at my door.

"You look beautiful," he said and I smiled relieved.

He took me down to the ball room and when I saw all the people dancing I was over the moon. I had waited so long for this and now I finally had the chance to dance like I'd always dreamed to. Raoul turned to look at me and smiled.

"If you will let me have this..."

"Excuse me miss, will you do me the honor of letting me have one dance?"

My eyes opened wide at the sound of that voice. No, it couldn't be. Please no, not him again.

I turned around and unfortunately it was him. The sea monster standing right in front of me with a smug look on his face.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He quickly took my hand, taking advantage of the fact I was still shocked by the sight of him, and pulled me away from Raoul.

"You look stunning tonight," he said as he led me to the dance floor and pulled me against him.

I looked at him terrified.

"Why do you look so surprised? Or is it that you didn't expect me here?"

He placed his right hand on my lower back and took my right hand in his left. Before I knew it I was dancing with the monster I was so terrified of.

I tried to tell him to let me go but it was useless.

"Now, we can't have you speaking around these humans. What if someone hears you, the child would want an explanation and what would you tell him? It's better if you stay silence for now." He gave me that smile which had made me weak so many times and it made it even worse.

Why was this happening? Why did he have to keep coming into my life when I was trying so hard to get him out?

And now that we were this close, it reminded me of the dream I'd had which made me even more nervous. I couldn't even look at him in the eye, not that I wanted to anyway, but it didn't make things any easier.

The way we moved and our bodies against each other made me want to run away and hide. I didn't want to have anything to do with the sea monster and yet I couldn't help but feel this pull towards him.

I finally looked at him and saw him smiling down at me. Right there he didn't look like a monster, he looked like a man. A really attractive man.

But I knew he wasn't. It was just a lie, he wasn't really a man, he was just a monster who had stolen more than I had from me and I needed to remember that.

When the piece was over we stopped dancing, he let go of my body and wrapped his hands around mine.

"Goodnight Christine, it was wonderful to have your first dance."

He kissed my hand and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Before letting you guys read this chapter I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing. Reading your reviews brought such a big smile to my face, it's so amazing how much you like this story :D I love you all and thank you for reviewing, faving and following. I know this is short but bare with me, there's a lot more to come ;)

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **AFTER THE BALL**_

I stared at him as he slipped away from the ballroom.

"Who was that man?" I heard Raoul ask.

I shook my head and lifted my shoulders indicating I didn't know. But I did know. I just couldn't tell Raoul the truth and even if I wanted to, how could I? My voice was gone, the sea monster had it, and who knows what he'd do if I told Raoul.

"Well, if you would still let me have one dance, I would be very pleased," Raoul said and I complied.

We started dancing and even though I knew I should be happy at that moment I wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the other dance, my first dance actually. Ironically enough, it had been with the sea monster.

I got upset at that moment, but I didn't know exactly why. I didn't know if it was the fact I had actually had my first dance with a monster or that I had actually felt so many sensations before compared to now, when I didn't feel much.

 _Stop Christine, why are you doing this to yourself? You can't think like that about a monster._

I sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Raoul asked. I shook my head and smiled.

When the ball was over, everyone went on their way. Raoul led me to my room after everyone was gone.

"This was an amazing night Christine, and I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did."

Even though I hadn't, I smiled anyway. That's the only thing I could do.

He kissed my hand and wished me goodnight. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I tried to make sense of all which had happened but I couldn't.

All I knew was that this day was over which meant tomorrow would be my third day on land. Only five more days to find my true love and stay human but most importantly to get the sea monster out of my life forever.

I got myself out of the beautiful but uncomfortable dress, put on my night clothes and got into bed.

I closed my eyes but not before glancing to the balcony one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there! Here's another chapter! Now that I'm on vacation I will be able to update more often. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and please keep doing so. Your reviews just lift me up and inspire me so much. You're all a huge part of my motivation for writing because every time you let me know how much you like the story or tell me your opinion about it I feel even more driven. I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I can bring a new chapter to you guys soonish!

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **THE MISSING**_

I woke up that morning without being able to get any rest. The memories of the night before dancing through my mind. And that's exactly what the memories were of. I tried to get them out of my head but they haunted me like nightmares. By the time the sun came up, I felt I was going insane.

I went out of my room to see if a walk around the palace would help. It was a beautiful place and I just couldn't stop myself from being amazed by it.

I walked down the long flight of stairs and when I got to the last step I heard voices. Curious, I inched closer to where they were coming from and I heard Raoul speaking.

"You dare to tell me you don't know where it is."

"My lord, we've looked for it everywhere, maybe you're wrong about this." I heard a different voice say.

"Nonsense, I'm not wrong, you're just incompetent. Don't stop looking and if you do find it, bring it to me immediately."

"Yes, vicomte."

I stepped away from the door so I wouldn't be seen. What was Raoul speaking of? Why did he seem so upset?

He walked towards the door and I ran as quietly as I could behind a column.

He looked around and walked out of the palace. I was so confused, I had never seen Raoul like this. What would bother him so much?

I saw another man leave right after him.

How strange.

"Miss, what are you doing here?"

I gasped and turned around. It was Madame Giry, standing right in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"You shouldn't be here at such early hours."

I mouthed an apology and walked away quickly. I went to my room and closed the door.

"I was wondering when you would be back."

I heard his voice and turned around immediately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, knowing fully well my voice would be back as soon as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't you get tired of asking that question? Because I do get tired of answering it."

"Maybe I shouldn't have to ask it if you didn't come here."

"True. Then again if you hadn't made a deal with me I wouldn't have to be here."

I tried to think of a comeback but unfortunately I wasn't able to.

"Anyway, I was wondering, maybe this would be a good day to go to the lake," the sea monster said nonchalantly.

"The lake? What for?"

"Must you ask so many questions?"

"Yes," I answered defiantly.

"Very well. As your provider, I have the right to your presence."

"My presence? I'm not an object, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Well, that is up to you, I guess I will see you in the ocean soon." He turned around and started walking away.

His words took me aback immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you decide to not come with me, you will become a mermaid again as stated in our contract."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"This is another one of your traps, I had no idea the contract stated that."

"Well, you should've probably been smart enough to read it."

I looked at him angrily. When was he going to stop this game?

"Fine, I'll go with you," I agreed since I didn't have any other choice.

"I knew you would come."

He smiled and offered me his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

So I just realized I posted the wrong chapter! I'm so sorry guys! I didn't meant to. I don't even know how it happened but I'm just going to blame it on the fact that I'm really sick so I'm not as sharp as usual. Here's the real new chapter!

Again thank you for your support. I had a writer's block and it was kind of hard getting past it but reading your reviews and knowing you guys like the story helped me keep going. I know I'm not perfect at writing but I try my best so that hopefully one day I can excel. Thanks again for everyone who shows support for this story, hopefully you're still enjoying it and please always feel free to let me know what you think. See you again soon :D

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **TALES OF A SEA MONSTER**_

"Miss, is everything ok?" I heard Madame Giry ask from the door.

"Let me go," I told the sea monster, horrified of being seen with him.

He looked at the door and his face turned into one of anger.

"I will be back, make no mistake." He walked away and disappeared into the air.

I ran to the door and opened it. I smiled at Madame Giry is reassurance.

"Dear, was there someone with you?"

I shook my head indicating no one had been with me. She tried to look over my shoulder but saw nothing since he was already gone.

"Alright, if you need anything, just let me know." She looked one more time over my shoulder and walked away.

I sighed in relief. And then I jumped when someone knocked on the door.

I opened it to see Raoul standing in front of me. And although I should've felt happy he was here I didn't. I was on edge because of what had happened and then I remembered what I had heard this morning. Who was Raul talking to? What was he looking for?

"Good morning," he greeted and I smiled. It had become a habit by now.

"It's a beautiful day outside and I thought you would want to take a walk with me."

I nodded my head yes since I didn't really have much of a choice. Besides, Raoul could be my true love so I needed to get to know him better. If that was even possible with the absence of my voice.

We went to the beautiful garden in the palace and Raoul started a conversation.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it? Wonderful day to go to the beach and take a swim."

A swim. I missed swimming, I would've thought I wouldn't since my dream had always been to have human legs and walk on land but now that I didn't have my tail and I couldn't swim I did miss it. I guess there are some things you shouldn't take for granted.

"Even though I've always been apprehensive of the ocean. You can lose so many things in it. And once they're lost they can hardly ever be recovered for the bottom is dark and mysterious. Don't you agree?"

I nodded without much of a choice yet again.

"I found you near the ocean and I can't help but wonder if you know anything about the so called sea monster."

I opened my eyes wide in horror.

"Silly of me to ask that question but I do want to know the answer to it. You see, I've heard of this sea monster, a creature of tricks and lies really. At first I didn't believe the tales but years of experience have taught me there are some things which are real even if they're unusual. So, out of curiosity, I ask again, do you know about this creature?"

I nodded my head no immediately.

"That's what I thought."

After that Raoul changed the subject but even then I didn't forget about it. How did Raoul know about the sea monster? Certainly everyone in the ocean had heard about it but Raoul wasn't from the ocean, he was a human. How did he know about this?

After a long walk I went back to my room and I couldn't stop pacing back and forth. I was scared Raoul would find out about my secret. I knew I had to tell him at some point but not when I didn't have a voice and I couldn't explain myself. This deal seemed to get more dangerous by the minute.

"Well, it is about time you got here, I was getting tired of waiting."

I spun around and saw him

"What are you doing here? Don't you understand Raoul could see you?"

"The child is not here unless he's hiding somewhere which I'm presuming he's not."

"What if he enters the room, he could do so at any minute and what would I tell him? This deal has already brought me too much trouble. Just get out of my life!"

He walked towards me rapidly and grabbed my arm.

"I gladly will when we complete our deal. Don't forget the reason why you are here is me. If it wasn't for me, none of this would be real, and your future with the child would be nonexistent."

I tried to pull away but he didn't let me. I needed to stay as far away from him as possible. That was the only way I could get him out of my life but more importantly out of my mind. He really was beautiful even though he was a monster.

"Now, about the lake." He smiled and even though I tried to stop it my knees went weak.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Here's another chapter for you guys! I'm feeling a lot better right now so I thought I'd write some more :D As always thanks to everyone who reviews. From now on I'm going to answer to each of your reviews because I feel like thanking you here isn't enough. So if you have any questions please ask away :) I love seeing your reviews telling me you like the story, it makes me so happy to know I can create something you enjoy. I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know if you do ;)

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

_**THE LAKE**_

"What about it exactly?" I tried to act as if I didn't know what he was speaking of.

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't try to make me think otherwise." He smiled almost warmly at me but I still could see the arrogance behind the act.

"I know nothing of it." I turned around in hopes he'd leave me alone but it was useless.

He got closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. Maybe I should've just agreed from the beginning instead of having to be so close to him now. These were the moments when I felt the most confused...the most vulnerable. Damn me for having provoked it.

"Will you come with me then?"

"Yes," I answered hopelessly.

He turned me around, grabbed my hand and led me towards the balcony. Before I knew it we disappeared into thin air just to be transported to a place surrounded by trees.

It was already dark outside and the night was getting cold. When I looked around me I saw the lake. He kept a hold of my hand and led to to a small boat.

He didn't let go of my hand until I had sat down and after he did so himself he used the paddles to get us off shore.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I already told you. I wanted your company."

"Why?"

"I find you interesting."

"Interesting?"

"You really need to stop asking so many questions."

"If you want my company then you'll have to endure my questioning."

"Fair enough. To answer your question, I just think you're an unique being."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I know you want to ask why again but I do not have an answer for you."

"You don't have one or you just don't want to say it."

"Maybe both." He gave me that beautiful smile of his.

Beautiful? No, he's not beautiful. He's selfish, arrogant, tricky, aggressive and so many other things but not beautiful.

I looked away at having such thoughts. He lifted my chin up and I froze. He moved his hand and caressed my cheek. And even though it was extraordinary I pushed it away.

"Why must you always run from me?"

"Why must you always chase after me?"

"We have a contract."

"That is what you always say but tell me then, is that how you treat all your clients?"

My question seemed to have taken him by surprise because he faltered.

"You don't, do you? What's so different about me then?" I pressed.

"I do not wish to answer that."

"Why not? Why is it that you're the only one allowed to get into the someone else's mind? Why do you have to twist everything around? Why must you lie?"

"Believe me, there are worse things than me," he said defensively.

"I don't believe it."

"Do you think I was always this monster you think me to be? Well, I'm sad to disappoint you but I wasn't. If it wasn't for...," he stopped talking then. He looked agonized and I had never seen him like that before.

At that moment the boat moved unexpectedly and before I could do anything about it I went flying into him.

The surprise of the situation vanished to make room for the realization I had never been as close to him as I was now.

I tried to pull away but I didn't have any way to do so and in all honesty I didn't want to. It was exhausting trying to fight what I felt when I was near him or when he looked at me.

It was a cold and dark night and somehow that made it a lot easier to give in. Somehow I thought the shadows would hide my actions.

And somehow his face was just too close to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I'm feeling much better so I don't have a cold anymore which I'm really excited about because that means I can update more often! I really want to do so because later on I'll be busy with school and I also got a new job :D which will be something I'll have to get used to. Your reviews help me keep going and now I'm more inspired than ever and I can assure there's a lot in store for you guys! I hope you like this chapter and always let me know what you think please! :)

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **MEMORIES OF THE PAST**_

The look in his eyes was different. There was no arrogance or rudeness, he looked almost vulnerable. And his eyes had never looked more intense.

My lips moved closer to his on their own and his did the same. I closed my eyes and then out of nowhere I felt my body fall into the water.

I opened my eyes just to realize I had fallen into the lake and I was still holding on to him. I tried to breathe but more water got into my lungs. The pain was excruciating but it went away quickly and instead I felt my legs unite and when I looked down I saw my tail.

I opened my eyes wide is disbelief and when I looked up to him everything went black.

I was some place else now. A beautiful land filled with trees and flowers. I saw two shadows in front of a lake but I couldn't see who they were.

Now I was in a different place, it was the ocean.

"Give it to me or you will be sorry," the voice of a man said.

"Never, I would prefer to die instead." I heard the sea monster say. But he looked different, he looked pained and worried.

"That is what shall happen then. Actually, maybe something worse." I heard the other voice say before transforming the sea monster's tail into tentacles. I was taken away from the image and now he was human. He was in a room, holding something against his body and crying.

For the first time I realized he wasn't a monster at all, he was far from it. Before I could see anything else I was taken away again and this time I opened my eyes to see him.

His eyes looked worried and right away he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. What happened?" I asked confused.

"We fell from the boat, I have no idea how, I got you to shore as soon as I could."

I remembered how I had felt my legs unite to reveal a tail and I gasped. I sat up and looked down but to my surprise I didn't see it, I was still human.

"My tail...I'm still human. How?"

"I'm not as bad as you think me to be. I changed you back, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't, you didn't mean to fall into water," he explained. He sat down next to me and looked down.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I am fair with my clients in some cases."

I didn't know what else to say until I remembered what I had seen.

"Were you not always the sea monster?"

"Why do you ask that?" He looked up at me with apprehension.

"I saw images of you, I'm not exactly sure what they were but they looked like memories. I saw how you were transformed into what you are now. Is what I saw true? Were you not always a monster?"

He looked shocked for a moment but after a few minutes started speaking.

"I don't understand how you were able to see that but yes, it is true. I was not always a monster, I was transformed into this. An evil creature from the sea wanted something from me but I didn't agree to it so he made me into what I am now. A monster as you've called me so many times before. I remember a lake and being happy. There was something else to, something important, something I adored."

"Who was it who transformed you then?" I asked curious.

"I don't remember, I only remember certain memories and nothing else. Even that something I adored so much before I don't remember."

"How can you not remember such important things?"

"I wish I knew."

He was looking away now, lost in thought. How is it that someone who I thought was so evil seemed so vulnerable? But then again I had been wrong, he wasn't always like this, he was forced into becoming who he is.

And I was finally seeing how something really special was hiding behind all this dark magic.

I had already felt a pull towards him even before I knew he wasn't all evil and now that I knew there was a part of him that wasn't I felt the pull become even stronger.

"It's time to take you back, the child will be wondering where you are if he tries looking for you." His words pulled me away from my thoughts. When I looked at him he was already standing up with his hand reaching towards me. I took it and got up, and once again we disappeared into thin air.


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings! I'm back with another chapter and as always I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again for all your reviews, they all bring a smile to my face :) I feel so passionate about writing and I'm doing my best to keep getting better so feedback is always appreciated :D I also hope you're still enjoying the story and if you are let me know ;) Until next time!

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **HEAD OR**_ **HEART**

We appeared into my room as if we had never left. I realized I was still holding his hand in mine and I let go of it in an instant. I felt so shy around him and it was already so difficult to resist him, even without the touch of his hand.

"Thank you for saving me and turning me back into a human," I said sincerely.

"You're welcome," he replied.

I tried to look at his face while he was looking away but suddenly he looked my way and I rapidly turned my head down.

"Goodnight Christine."

"Goodnight Erik." I wished I could've made him stay longer but there was no way I could do that without embarrassing myself in the process.

"You called me Erik?" He asked surprised and I realized I had never really called him by his name.

"Yes, I did."

"You've never called me that."

"Well, it's easier than calling you sea monster, isn't?" I could've explained why I called him by his name but I didn't. I could've told him how he turned my world upside down every time he was around, how attracted I was to him and how I had realized he wasn't a complete monster. But instead I hid behind a lame excuse because I couldn't let him see what I was feeling towards him, I didn't even know what I was feeling myself.

"I guess so." He smiled at me before turning around and disappearing.

I sighed and smiled to myself. And then I shook my head in disapproval. What was happening to me? Why did I feel like this towards Erik?

I couldn't even bring myself to call him a monster anymore. I knew there was light behind all the darkness and even when I thought there wasn't I already felt strongly towards him.

Could it be that I was in love with Erik? No, it couldn't be. That would complicate everything, I wouldn't know where to go from there. How is it that I would be able to fall in love with the creature I despised the most?

I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I wanted to stop what I was feeling, I wanted to forget. Because I knew every time he was around me, every time his skin made contact with mine, I didn't have the strength to not give into it.

My heart was too overwhelmed by what it was feeling and my head too confused to process it.

"Hello, are you there? It's me, Raoul."

Oh God, not now.

I got up from the bed and opened the door against my will.

"I hope I didn't disturb you, I just wanted to see you one more time before going to bed. And also I wanted to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night.

I looked at him in surprise.

"I know it's sudden but if you would do me the honor to accept I would be very happy."

I nodded my head in surrender.

"Excellent! I shall be at your door at six. Goodnight for now." He took my hand and kissed it. After I closed the door I felt more confused than ever.

What was I going to do with Raoul? I had thought he was my true love but now nothing seemed to make sense in my mind.

I laid back down and closed my eyes. I wished that if I closed my eyes tight enough all these problems would disappear, that everything would be simple again.

But nothing was simple anymore. And that night, even though my head was troubled, I was finally able to get some rest. Instead of nightmares, I had dreams of him, and my heart had never been happier.

I awoke the next morning and the first thing which came to mind was him.

I looked towards the balcony, remembering how he had showed up there so many times. How I wanted to see him again, to see if I could figure out this tangled mess.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it. I was surprised when I saw it was Raoul, I thought I wasn't supposed to see him until later.

"Good morning. I know I'm a bit early but I couldn't wait until tonight to talk to you. Will you please come with me?"

I nodded my head in response. I wished I could say no but I felt like I had no other choice. Raoul had been so nice to me letting me stay here and at some point I had thought he could be my true love but now everything was different.

He led me to a garden in the palace and stopped walking when we got there.

"I know this is sudden but I'm afraid that if I don't do it now, I won't have the courage to do so after. I still don't know your name or anything about your past but you have enchanted me in the last few days and I couldn't imagine living the rest of my days without you."

He knelt down in one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

I froze at that moment. I had never expected him to propose and not now that I was more confused than ever. But I needed to be free, that's the only way I could get out of the deal but at the same time, did I really want to be free?

All my emotions crashed into each other. Fear, love, desperation, confusion and to my dismay, my heart got too overwhelmed to make a decision so my head did.

I nodded my head yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Year to everyone! I didn't expect I was going to be updating this soon but I am. I find myself really inspired to write more chapters for this story so that's why I've been updating so often. I'm going to be starting my new job soon and I start school close to the end of the month so I don't know how often I'll be updating from then on. I know a lot of you weren't happy with Christine's decision and I wanted to explain why she did it. Like I told to some of you already Christine is desperate to get out of this deal even though she's attracted to Erik. He's still the sea monster and she wants to be free and not his prisoner. So her heart may had been feeling the pull towards him but her head told her it wasn't right. Sometimes when the heart gets too overwhelmed the head ends up taking control and picking a not so right decision. I hope that explained it :) I love that you guys keep reviewing and are invested in the story. You're all amazing and a big part of my inspiration. Hopefully you're still enjoying the story and please leave a review :D Also I wanted to thank Tsuray for reviewing, I couldn't reply to your review by message because the site won't let me so I'm thanking you here :)

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **CHRISTINE'S VOICE**_

"You've made me such a happy man." He took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. There was a diamond ring in it and even though it was beautiful it looked more like a prison sentence.

He slipped the ring on my finger and smiled.

"You're not going to regret this decision," he said but I was afraid I already did.

Raoul led me back to the palace and made a big announcement to everyone present.

"People, may I have your attention? This lovely lady has agreed to become my wife and I would like to make that happen as soon as possible. This wedding shall happen in three days time so there's no time to waste. Begin the preparations."

Everyone scattered around following Raoul's orders. He looked at me and said," You've made me the happiest man alive so I shall make you the happiest bride on earth on our wedding day. I have to go now and make preparations but I shall be back to celebrate our engagement."

He kissed my hand and took off. God, what had I done? I ran to my room as quickly as possible.

"Why are you always making me wait? It is not nice at all you know." I heard his voice coming from the balcony and I looked up in terror.

"Darling, I know I'm not your favorite person but I thought we had gotten past you being terrified of me."

He walked towards me and my heart skipped a beat. My hands were shaking and my heart started racing.

He looked down at me and took my hands in his, his touch made things even more difficult.

"What's wrong little mermaid? Is it that you still dislike me so much?"

"It's not that. Erik...I..."

"What's this?" He looked down at my left hand and surprise registered in his eyes.

"That is what I've been trying to say. Erik, Raoul proposed and I accepted. I'm free from our deal, I have found my true...well, Raoul and I are to be married." I didn't dare to say true love because if I was being honest to myself it wasn't, it was far from it right now.

"You got engaged to the vicomte?" He asked with a tone of indignation.

"I did. And as we agreed, our deal is over. I am free."

"No, you are mistaken little mermaid, you are not free and our deal is far from over." He tightened his grip on my hands.

"But I am free, I am to be married." He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my body instead.

"You naive little girl, did you really think it would be that easy? If I do recall, our deal was for you to find true love to stay on land. And the vicomte is far from being your true love and even if for some miracle he was, true love kiss has not happened yet." His eyes looked angry and his face was turned into a snarl.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, hadn't I told you? Your true love must kiss you for our deal to be over. And believe me, there is no way to cheat that."

"You said nothing about a kiss, you lied to me again."

"No, I didn't. You just clearly didn't care to pay enough attention to the document in front of you before signing it."

"Why are you so obsessed with this deal? I'm sure you have many others, what's so special about me?"

"Your voice, I want your voice!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard and I want it for myself. I heard you singing once and from that moment I knew I had to have it. It shall belong to me."

Is that all he wanted from me then? My voice? I felt stupid for thinking I was special in any other way, he was only trying to take what he wanted. I was nothing to me. I felt ashamed for having let myself feel anything for him.

I got away from his arms and pushed him.

"It shall not. It's my voice, not yours. I may belong to you right now but I shall marry Raoul and be free from you."

"Oh, is that so? Go ahead then and kiss that ridiculous vicomte. If it is true love it shall set you free. But maybe it is not, is it? Maybe you desire someone else." He grabbed my arms and pushed me against his body.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm trying to imply." His eyes challenged me and I wanted to look away and hide from them but I couldn't. That would only reveal what I was trying to conceal.

I pushed him again and pulled away from his grip.

"Well, to your disappointment I don't desire anyone else. Now please leave this room before I scream for help."

He took a few steps forward and stood an inch away from me.

"I shall be back and mark my word, you shall not marry the vicomte and your voice shall belong to me." He walked away angrily and disappeared.

I collapsed on the floor in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there! Surprisingly I'm bringing you a new chapter! This is going to be the last one I post in a while because I'm going to be busy with work and school again soon. I hope you're still liking the story so far. Thanks who everyone who reviewed :D Unfortunately I wasn't able to reply like I always do because the site was being weird. Feedback is always appreciated. I'm trying to improve my writing as much as I can and your reviews always give me the strength to keep going! So let me know if you liked this chapter and if I should continue writing this story even though I won't be able to post as often. For now, here's chapter 12!

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **THE MEADOW**_

After Erik had left the room pain overcame me, the fact he only wanted me for my voice hurt me deeply. Why was he so selfish?

And now that I knew the other implications of the contract I felt like my world was falling apart.

What could I do now? I didn't love Raoul and I didn't know if I could.

 _You must love him Christine, that's the only way you'll be free._

My mind spoke.

But how could I learn to love Raoul if my heart was set on Erik?

That same day I had dinner with Raoul as he had promised.

"I'm so happy you accepted to be my wife, I promise you'll want for nothing. You'll have everything and more."

I smiled at his words. But what he didn't realize was that I didn't care about objects or riches.

"You know, we are to be married soon and I don't even know your name. I wish I could know somehow. Tell me, what letter does it start with? A?"

I nodded my head no.

"B?"

Once again no.

"Maybe C?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Hmm, C? Interesting. Could it maybe be Christine?" I looked at him surprised. How did he guess?

I nodded my head yes this time.

"Of course, how could it not be? Christine," he smiled at me but differently this time. There was something behind his smile I just couldn't figure out.

He took me to my room after dinner and before I could close the door he stopped me.

"Goodnight Christine, I loved spending the evening with you." He moved closer and every second I grew more uncomfortable.

I realized he was going to kiss me and I pulled away before he could.

"I apologize, I thought...never mind. Goodnight Christine." He kissed my hand and walked away.

I closed the door and felt guilty right away. I didn't want to reject Raoul and hurt him. On the contrary, I wanted to be able to love him, I wanted to be freed from my deal.

But I couldn't. My heart screamed to be next to Erik and not Raoul. Every time Erik touched me or even looked at me I felt overwhelmed and I realized I couldn't deny it any longer.

I was in love with Erik.

I had tried to hide it before but I couldn't anymore. I had fallen in love with the same creature who had trapped me in the first place.

I cried at the realization of my feelings. I never knew love could be so painful. I had always read books about happy love stories that had happy endings.

But this was completely different. Yes, I would be with him forever but he would never love me. And even though the love I felt caused me so much pain there was nothing I desired more than seeing him.

"Oh, Erik, I wish you were here." I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I jumped surprised.

What was this place?

Not five seconds ago I was in the palace and now I was here.

I looked around me and saw a beautiful meadow filled with flowers.

I looked more closely and that's when I saw him. Erik was sitting at the center of the meadow leaning back on his arms.

My heart beat faster and my hands started shaking. I didn't know if to go to him or not. Should I even? He was the man who was trying to imprison me. But he was also the man I loved.

I took a few step towards him and kept going. When I stopped next to him he looked up surprised.

"Christine? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know exactly. I was brought here somehow." I tried to fight back the tears when I saw his face.

"The only way that could have happened is if you wanted me to show myself to you. Did you want to see me?" He got up from the ground and I was able to see him more clearly. He was dressed differently compared to other times, wearing a black shirt with a grey vest and black pants instead of the white unbuttoned shirt and black leather pants he always wore.

"Yes, I did," I said almost in a whisper, my breath taken away by the sight of him.

"What for? Last time we talked it seemed like you never wanted to see me again."

"I know."

"Why are you here then?" He asked with a confused expression.

"I don't know," I said weakly.

He looked directly into my eyes and and I couldn't help but stare back at those blue eyes I had been hiding from for so long.

"I can take you back if you want."

"No, I don't want that."

"Then what is it that you want?" He asked almost frustrated.

"Is it true you only want me for my voice? Is that all I am to you, a voice?" I tried to hide the hurt I felt when I asked.

"Why do you care to know?"

"I just do."

"No matter what answer I give you, you won't believe. So there's no point in answering you."

"There is to me."

"I'm just a monster to you, why does it matter?" He asked angrily.

"It matters because I deserve to know," I almost yelled and I could see the frustration in his features.

He looked at me with doubt in his eyes and then spoke,"No, I don't only want you for you voice." My heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Why do you want me then?"

He moved closer and took my hands in his, holding them gently like he was afraid they would break. His eyes looked directly into mine before speaking again.

"I love you Christine. I love you with all my heart if I even have one. At first I did only want you for your voice but now that's not enough, I need to have all of you."

He caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes in bliss. When I opened them again I saw his face was just a few inches away from mine.

"Do you believe me? Do you believe a monster like me could fall in love with an angel like you?"

"I don't think you are a monster, not anymore."

His gaze on me intensified and his face moved closer to mine. It seemed like with every inch he moved closer he expected me to pull away but I wasn't going to.

When his face was just an inch away from mine he looked into my eyes again before closing the distance between our lips and kissing me.

Once his lips touched mine I felt like my body would just fly away. It was everything I had dreamed of and more. It was perfect.

He wrapped his arms around me tenderly and I moved as close to him as I could. His lips moved against mine like a beautiful melody and every second I wanted more.

His sweet kiss turned into a passionate one and I felt dizzy from all the sensations going through me. He pushed me against his body and my hands held onto his shirt.

I wanted to be as close to him as I could so I placed my right hand on the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. After a few seconds his lips pulled away from mine.

"You love me back," he said as if he wasn't able to believe it until now.

"I do." I smiled at him and when I moved closer to kiss him once more pain overcame my body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I'm so glad to be back here posting a new chapter! I don't know if I'm going to be updating again soon but I'll try my best in doing so. Thanks for all the reviews and you guys are the ones who help me keep going so please always a review :D I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

 **THE MERMAID AND THE SEA MONSTER**

 _ **BROKEN SPELL**_

I doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.

"Christine, look at me!" Erik was right next to me with a worried look on his eyes.

"What's happening?"

"You're transforming into a human, the deal is over."

"What? But I kissed you, how can you break your own deal?" I asked in agony.

"True love's kiss can break the spell, even if it is from me." He held my body against him.

"But that means I don't belong to you anymore, that means...I'm free."

"Yes, you are."

"But I don't want to be free from you, I want to be with you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. The pain subsided after a few minutes and as I looked up at Erik's face my eyes closed on their own.

I woke up after what seemed like an eternity. I was confused at first, not exactly sure of what had happened.

But then I remembered everything. I remembered how I had gotten to the meadow, when Erik had confessed his love for me and, most of all, I remembered when we had kissed. I touched my lips and smiled.

Immediately I looked for him but he wasn't there. All I saw was a rose laying at the foot of my bed. I picked it up and saw a note attached to it. I opened it and read what it said.

 _Christine,_

 _By now your transformation must be over. Congratulations, you're a human and no longer a mermaid. Your wish has come true. You are also free and no longer my prisoner. Our kiss broke the spell because you love me as much as I love you and you have no idea how happy that makes me. I never thought someone as pure as you could love someone as dark as me. You looked past the dark and saw that small part of me that is still light but that doesn't mean I'm still not a monster. I wanted you for your voice and tricked you into this deal and I knew that even if you managed to find your true love and have your first true love's kiss you would be overcome with pain and would eventually loose consciousness. I planned to steal you away then from your true love so your voice would belong to me but ironically I fell in love with you and now I realize you deserve better than me. Your wish is to be human and I am not. You would have to come back to the sea with me and I do not want to pull you back any longer. Be happy, live your dream and find someone who truly deserves you even if it is the vicomte._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Erik_

My heart dropped at his words. He had left because he thought it was best for me but it wasn't. I didn't care about being human anymore, all I cared about was him. He was the only one who could bring happiness to my life and now he was gone.

I ran towards the balcony hoping he was there but he wasn't. I looked around and all I saw was the ocean. I leaned against the rail and let my body fall to the ground.

"Erik, please come back, please," I begged but he didn't show and that night I cried myself to sleep.

My eyes opened again when I heard a knock on the door.

"Miss, are you awake?" I heard Madame Giry ask from the door.

I got up from the ground and went to open the door.

"Miss, are you alright? You don't look too well."

"Yes, I'm fine," I said and gasped in surprise when I head myself.

"Miss, you can speak!" Madame Giry exclaimed.

"Yes, I can. My voice is back!" I placed my hands on my neck and smiled. But then I remembered the reason why I could speak. Erik had set me free and in doing so my voice had come back.

"This is such great news! Especially since your wedding is so near, you'll be able to say your vows properly."

The wedding? I had forgotten about it completely. Raoul still expected me to marry him. I had thought that wedding was never going to happen but now everything was different.

But my love for Erik wasn't and even if he wanted me to stay away I wasn't going to. I would break up my engagement with Raoul and look for Erik.

Madame Giry told me all about the wedding preparations and every detail made me sick to my stomach.

I was glad when I was finally able to talk to Raoul. I wanted to end this once and for all.

"Christine, I'm so happy to see you, there's so much to do for our wedding and I do need you to let me know what colors you would like."

"Raoul, I need to speak to you."

"Christine, you can speak! How did this happen?" He smiled and placed his hands on my arms.

"That's not important right now but what I need to tell you is. Raoul, we cannot have this wedding." I pulled away from his arms as I said so.

"Christine, what you do mean? You accepted my proposal, we are to be married in two days time." I could see the confusion in his eyes so I tried to explain as best as I could.

"I know, but Raoul, I don't love you. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you in any way but I have to be honest with you. I'm so grateful you let me into your home and took care of me but it's not fair for you to marry someone who doesn't love you. Thank you again for all you did for me but it's time for me to leave."

"Oh, I don't know about that little mermaid. That's what the sea monster calls you, right?" He smiled deviously at me.

"How do you know...?" I asked surprised. How did he know about my Erik?

"Oh, I know more than you think. We go way back you and I. Not that I knew before of course but I found out eventually."

"Raoul, what are you..."

"Shh, no need to ask questions now, there will be plenty of time for that later. But for now, someone needs to go back to sleep." He snapped his fingers and everything went black.

When my eyes opened again I realized I wasn't at the palace anymore. This place looked different. It was dark and humid.

I tried to sit up but my head was going in circles.

"Awake at last?" I heard a voice ask and I looked up. It was Raoul, standing behind the bars which seemed to imprison me now.

That's when I realized where I was. I was in a cell.

"Why am I here? I don't understand..." I moaned at the pain I felt in the back of my head.

"Well, you see, this is where you belong. Trapped here for the rest of your life. That's how it was always supposed to be but some things got in the way. Of course, you could've been freed from this if you had accepted to marry me but of course not, you had to go and fall in love with that monster."

"Erik is not a monster!" I yelled.

"Whatever you say, not that it matters much. This time no one will be able to save you Christine."

"This time? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't remember, it makes sense. But worry not, you will remember everything. Actually you'll relive it again and again. Goodnight Christine, I hope you have sweet dreams or should I say memories." He let out an evil laugh and walked away.

As I tried to get up and find a way out of here my body became weak and my eyelids closed as if it was the last time they would.


	14. Author's Note

Hi! First of all, I want to apologize for being gone for so long! Life got kind of crazy for me and I'm always really hard on myself so I felt like I wasn't writing good enough stories. Damn my perfectionism. But some of you did like my story and you all have no idea how I held dearly to my heart every review and I'm sorry I left you guys for so long! In other news, I got to see The Phantom of the Opera in Broadway! I could type a whole page and more about this but I'm not going to put you guys through that torture haha But just because I stopped writing, it doesn't mean I lost interest in writing. I want to keep getting better and improve my craft so that someday I can be a writer. I would like to know if any of you still want me to keep writing this story or any of my other three stories for that matter. Please let me know and sorry again for the long wait. Also because this is an author's note! So sorry! Even if I don't get any response at all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and faved my stories. I appreciate it, it means a lot to me :)


End file.
